yandere_simulatorfandomcom_ru-20200216-history
Инкью Басу
|tab2=Фразы |tab3=Иллюстрации |tab4=Галерея }} Инкью Басу (англ. Inkyu Basu) — одна из учениц в Akademi High School. Внешний вид Инкью носит ту же школьную форму, что и другие ученицы. Её ярко-розовые волосы собраны в два длинных хвостика пушистыми чёрными резинками. У неё бирюзовые кошачьи глаза, на веки которых нанесены голубые и светло-розовые тени. Помада на губах Инкью светло-розовая. У девушки есть родинка на левой стороне подбородка. Личность Согласно классификации Инкью — социальная бабочка. Не способна дать отпор в случае нападения; если на глазах Инкью убить её сестру, то она вступит в драку с Аяно. Её архетип «boke» или «бокэ» (она может сказать какую-нибудь глупость и из-за этого попасть в неловкую ситуацию).What do the Basu Sisters like to do together for fun?. Распорядок дня В 7:00 AM Инкью приходит в школу и меняет обувь. В 7:02 AM она идёт на крышу, чтобы поболтать со своей сестрой. В 8:00 AM она идёт в класс 2-2. В 1:00 PM Инкью обедает на крыше. В 1:24 PM она возвращается в класс. В 3:30 PM она принимает участие в уборке. В 4:00 РМ уходит домой. В будущем, каждый день, Инкью будет часто задавать сестре вопросы, а та на них отвечать. Девушки также будут комментировать смерти, исчезновения учеников и состояние школьной атмосферы. Отношения Сакью Басу Сакью ― старшая сестра Инкью; они любят проводить время вместе. Если убить Сакью на глазах у Инкью, она нападёт на Аяно, и её сила будет максимальной. Если убить ее сестру не на глазах Инкью, то девушка впадет в депрессию и будет сидеть на крыше, обняв колени. Интересы thumb|center|300px Нравится * Оккультизм ― Пройти с ней мимо оккультного клуба. * Косплей ― Пройти с ней мимо компьютерного класса. * Насилие ― Подойти с ней к правонарушителям. * Семья ― Узнать через Cyberstalk. * Друзья ― Узнать через Cyberstalk. Не нравится * Видеоигры ― Пройти с ней мимо игрового клуба. * Науки ― Пройти с ней мимо клуба науки. * Аниме '― Пройти с ней мимо игрового клуба. * 'Сплетни ― Использовать «Сплетни» в разговоре с Инкью. * Одиночество ― Пройти с ней мимо библиотеки. Факты * Если бы у неё был голос в игре, она звучала бы игриво и молодо.One would sound serious and mature, the other would sound bubbly and youthful.. * Её имя ― транскрипция на японской катакане означаеет слово «инкуб», (Inkyubasu, インキュバス). Но как ни странно инкуб — суккуб мужского пола. YandereDev сказал, что не стоит обращать на это внимание, так как имя Инкью он считает довольно женственным и милым. * Вероятно, сёстры Басу не будут вступать в какие-либо клубы, которые есть в Akademi High SchoolI don't think so.. * В будущем, если её сестра умрёт, её характер может сменится на характер сыщикаQuestion about the Basu Sisters. * Её модель персонажа (наряду с моделью Сакью Басу) можно купить в Unity 3D Asset Store. Название пакета ― Succubus Twins Character Pack. Название модели ― Асфодель. * YandereDev рассматривает возможность сделать её и Сакью сводными сестрамиWhat is the point of having baseball bats in the game.. Источники en:Inkyu Basu de:Inkyu Basu es:Inkyu Basu fr:Inkyu Basu pl:Inkyu Basu pt-br:Inkyu Basu zh-tw:Inkyu Basu Категория:Без клуба Категория:Персонажи Категория:Социальная бабочка (характер) Категория:Учащиеся в Akademi High School Категория:Ученицы Категория:Класс 2-2